


Rubies Are Red, Swallows Are Blue

by ButaiYrin (Yrindor)



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/ButaiYrin
Summary: In which Maeda Ryuutarou is on a quest to find the perfect valentine for acertainfellow actor.





	Rubies Are Red, Swallows Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acchikocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/gifts).



"One more time," the disembodied voice called from somewhere out in the darkened theatre, and everyone scrambled back to their places for the fifth round of "one more time." Maeda sighed internally as he found his mark. It wasn't that he didn't understand the perfectionism; he did—they were heading into the final set of Tokyo shows, and with Seigaku graduating, everyone was coming down even harder than usual on the details—but that also meant they were all exhausted enough that it didn't take much to tip them over the edge into uncontrollable laughter (or falling asleep in the wings when left unattended, depending on the person).

Not that any of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was making sure he hit the right notes and hoping that, finally, they'd make it all the way through with no tripping, missed entrances, forgotten choreography, or any other of the minor mishaps that could occur onstage.

Once proved to be wishful thinking, but after three more runs, he finally heard what he'd been waiting for. "Sadamoto-kun, Suzuki-kun, Raita-kun, Iwaki-kun stay to review blocking. Everyone else, dismissed. Be back in half an hour for the full run through."

Perfect. In fact, even better than anticipated. Half an hour to answer an important question without the risk of _certain_ people overhearing and raising eyebrows.

He rushed to the elevator, and his haste paid off when he made it back downstairs before most of his teammates. Takuma had come down with him, but they were the only two in the Rikkai dressing room for the moment.

"Hey Takuma," he said casually, "if you wanted to give someone a Valentine, what would you pick? Hypothetically speaking."

Takuma raised an eyebrow, and okay, he probably knew exactly what this was about, but he was smart enough not to mention it, not when there was so much that could be said about his interest in a certain _other_ Seigaku.

"Food," he said. "Pick something that's special for the two of you. Maybe a place you went to eat together, or a certain thing you shared."

After a moment of thought, Maeda concluded it was good advice in theory, but not the most applicable to his particular situation. Somehow the snacks he'd stolen from the Seigaku dressing room didn't quite match his idea of a romantic valentine.

"Thanks," he said, already running through his list of who to ask next. Not Dai; it was too hard to tell whether he was trolling or being serious, and he filed far too much away to be pulled back out later. Not Yuuta either; Maeda didn't trust his taste on this particular subject at all. And Toshiki, well…no.

Maybe he'd have better luck in the Seigaku dressing room.

Taka and Yuusaku bounced into the dressing room as he left. He paused just long enough to call over his shoulder, "by the way, Takuma, Shou's looking for you. I met him in the elevator; he asked if I'd seen 'Takkuma' anywhere. Didn't know you could speak emoji like that."

Taka and Yuusaku jumped in on that comment just as he'd known they would, and he took advantage of the ensuing chaos to slip away relatively unnoticed.

Maeda's luck continued when he spotted Nichika alone in the hall. "Hey, Nichika! Can I borrow you for a sec?"

"I guess?"

"What would you give someone for a Valentine?"

"Like for your teammates? I hear chocolate's usually a good choice. Or some sort of in-joke. What are—"

Maeda shook his head. "Not like that. A _Valentine_ Valentine."

"Ooh...hmmm..."

Nagata came out of the Seigaku dressing room and draped himself over Nichika's shoulder. "Hmm what?"

"Maeda's trying to decide on a Valentine for a certain someone."

"Something sweet," Nagata replied without hesitation, flashing his best Eiji peace sign.

"Or spicy," Nichika muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I have no idea, but whatever Yuuya suggests, not that."

With that, Nichika let Nagata drag him off down the hall to lord knew where.

Maeda sighed. So far he hadn't made much progress, but if he was gone for too much longer, even the less perceptive members of his team would start to notice his absence (or worse, _Seigaku_ would start to notice his presence hanging around their end of the hall).

He was about to double back to the Rikkai dressing room when he heard Shou's unmistakable laugh through the open doorway. "No way. I'd never live that down. Maybe for Maki-chu, but Takkuma!?"

"And you have a better idea?"

Maeda bit back a laugh. If Shou of all people was turning down an idea, it had to have been truly terrible. Maybe Nichika hadn't just been trying to brush him off with a glib answer after all.

"Seriously though," Yuuya said, "stop worrying so much about the details. Just go for whatever you think would make him happy."

...make him happy. Maybe he could work with that. In fact, he had an idea already. Now he just had to wait for the right moment.

He tried to wipe the obvious grin off of his face before facing the rest of his team again, but judging by the look Yuusaku shot him, it wasn't entirely successful. He didn't actually care.

The rest of the rehearsal passed as smoothly as the first run on a new stage ever did, but packing up his belongings afterward did not. By the time he finally found his missing pens (under Dai's corner of the table for some reason) and his other glove (inside his coat pocket the whole time), he was the only one left in the dressing room. He'd probably missed his chance for today.

Or not, he thought as a familiar face emerged from the Seigaku dressing room just as he was leaving. "Hey Fuuma," he asked as they walked toward the train, "want to go to the Ghibli Museum on our next day off?"

Fuuma stopped to stare at him. "I didn't know you were a Studio Ghibli fan."

"Everyone loves at least something Ghibli, right?"

"That doesn't sound like the response of someone who'd want to spend their day off at the Ghibli Museum," Fuuma said.

"Fine, I'm not as much of a fan as you, but Yuuta's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get him something from there."

"He's a Ghibli fan?"

"A Shishigami figure."

Fuuma giggled at that, the corners of his mouth turning up briefly before they settled back into their usual line. It was little moments like that, the little moments when Fuuma dropped his guard ever so slightly, that made it all worthwhile to Maeda. It took a lot of patient tending to break through Fuuma's shell, but every time Maeda caught sight of that real smile, it made something in him glow.

"I love it," Fuuma said. "I'll join you. They had one in last week's promo e-mail, and I think it'd be perfect."

"I'll follow your lead," Maeda said with a mock bow. "After all, you're the Ghibli expert."

"Spend enough time around me and you'll learn," Fuuma retorted, "or at least that's what Shou would say."

"So, day after tomorrow?"

"If we meet a little early, we could grab lunch together first."

"Meet you at the station at noon?" Maeda asked.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

"See ya'," Maeda replied, watching Fuuma slip into his train just before the doors closed.

He barely resisted the urge to skip to his own train. Shou may have been the one to drag Fuuma into a _Howl's Moving Castle_ photo shoot, but Maeda thought that _he_ was the rightful prince of this story. Or maybe it was the other way around, since he was pretty sure Fuuma was the one teaching him how to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's no longer even close to Valentines Day, but better late than never, right?


End file.
